Lost
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Who doesn't love Amnesiac Sam? How about Zombie Sam? How about asphixiated Sam? Last chapter in the series - number thirty!
1. Chapter 1

LOST

Humming under his breath and thinking about the redhead he was meeting later that night at the bar down the street, Dean opened the door to the motel room and walked in.

He froze at the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked hoarsely.

Dean saw his brother standing in the bathroom door, pointing a revolver straight at Dean.

He froze. "Sam?"

Sam's eyes were wide and panicked, his face shining with sweat. "Who the hell is Sam?" He drew in a deep, gasping breath. "Who the hell am _I_?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Forgetting the gun, Dean stepped forward. "Did you hit your head? Are -"

"Don't move!" Sam's hands shook violently. "Stay there!"

Dean raised his hands. "Sam, it's _me_," he said soothingly.

"No." Sam shook his head, dark hair falling across wary eyes. "I don't _know _you -"

"I'm your brother, Sam. Dean."

"No." Sam stepped cautiously out of the bathroom. "Move away from the door," he ordered.

Dean's eyes widened with alarm. "Sam, I swear, I'm your brother. Don't leave, we'll get you a doctor -"

Sam's hand, and the gun, steadied. "Get away from the door or I shoot!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Okay, just don't shoot me." Dean eased away from the door. "When you remember who I am, you won't like having shot me, take my word for it."

Sam's cell rang. He jumped, eyes flashing to the phone on the bed and back to Dean.

"Go ahead," Dean said. "Answer it."

Hesitantly, Sam edged over and snatched up the cell, keeping the gun on Dean. "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Who's this?"

"Who do ya think, idgit? Listen, you still in St. Louis? I got word of a vampire nest across the river in Illinois. They've already killed three people, and –"

"_Vampires_?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Yeah, vampires. So can you two - "

Sam dropped the phone. Hazel eyes glassy, he backed unsteadily to the wall and braced himself against it. "Vampires."

Dean could hear Bobby's voice coming from the cell on the floor. "Can I pick that up?"

Sam nodded slowly and watched as Dean picked up the cell.

"Bobby? Yeah, we got trouble. I'll call you back."

"Don't feel so good," Sam mumbled. Dropping his gun, he started a slow slide down the wall. Dean caught him just before he hit the floor.

Sam looked up at him woozily. "What's happening to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Dean crouching next to him, his eyes turned wary.

"Hold on," Dean said steadily. "Look at this." He held up a photograph.

Sam saw that the picture held a younger version of himself and Dean, standing next to an older dark-haired man. "So," he said uncertainly. "You're my brother?"

Dean nodded.

"Why can't I remember you? Why can't I remember _anything_?" Sam's voice rose at thought of the void surrounding him.

Dean touched his arm and Sam stilled, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Whatever this is," Dean said with absolute conviction, "I'm gonna fix it."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sam watched as his brother tore the room apart. "What are you looking for?"

Dean checked the bottom of the desk, then straightened up. "I'll know it when I see it."

He cast another look around the tossed room and his gaze fastened on the room's small refrigerator. Crossing to it, he looked inside it and behind it. Nothing. He lifted it up and checked underneath.

Bingo.

Face dark with fury, Dean lifted up the hex bag. "Son of a _bitch_!"

Sam frowned. "What's that?"

"This is how you got brain-wiped! I am gonna rip out that skeevy witch's _heart_!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I _hate_ witches!"

"You and me both, kid."

"We've only been here a couple days, Bobby. We haven't talked to many people. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out who the skank is. Thing is, with Sam down, I could use your help."

"You got it. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

When Dean closed his cell, Sam confronted him, clenching his fists to try and hide their shaking. "What's going on?"

Dean hesitated. "It's a lot to dump on you –"

"It's better than not knowing anything at all!" Sam interrupted. "Witches, hex bags – _vampires_? What the hell is this?"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Wait, Dean, werewolves, they're real, too?"

"Yeah. And shapeshifters. Oh, and ghosts."

"And we hunt them?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Somebody's gotta do it."

"But why _us_?"

"Family business."

"We have family?

"Not anymore."

"What happened to them?

"Demon."

"_A __demon killed them__?"_

"Uh – yeah."

"Jesus."

"I don't know about him. Angels and God, yeah. But we don't normally hunt them."

"Normally."

"You okay? You look a little green."

"Maybe if we go home it would help bring my memory back."

"Sam . . . "

"What?"

"We don't have a home."

(silence)

"We have an Impala."

"We live in a car?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Dean opened the door and Bobby stepped inside. He clapped Dean on the shoulder in greeting and then looked at Sam, who was standing uneasily in a corner of the room.

"Hey, Sam. How you doing?"

Sam shook his head and looked at the floor, hair falling across his face.

Bobby's face darkened. He looked at Dean. "You know what fuckhead did this?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Dean said. "Let's go waste the bitch. Sammy, you'll have your head on straight by dinnertime."

"What?" Sam's head jerked up and his face drained of all color. "You're going to _kill_ her?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Sam, we –"

"We don't have to _kill_ her," Sam protested, aghast. "Just make her take the spell off me!"

"We're in town because she's killing people," Dean said gently. "Seven we know of, probably a lot more. Her taking your memory is just the kicker."

Bobby frowned. "Yeah, why'd she do that anyway? Why not just kill him? Why not just kill the both of you?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll be sure to ask her before I kill her."

Face waxen, Sam turned away and sank down onto the bed. _This is who we are? This is who _I_ am?_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Sam, we don't have a choice," Dean said.

Sam saw the concern on his brother's face. He stood and managed not to sway. "I'm okay. Go take care of her."

Dean hesitated, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Sooner we go, sooner we get back," Bobby murmured.

"Sam, come with us," Dean said instinctively.

Sam looked at the door and a wave of panic washed over him. "No." His voice shook. "I can't do that."

Dean stepped forward and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. This time his brother didn't shrink away. He looked at Dean desperately. "I can't stay like this. _Go_."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

With Dean and Bobby gone, Sam, head pounding, stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water into his face.

Hanging onto the sink for support, he looked hesitantly into the mirror. What had he done with this face, this life? How many lives had he taken? How many _more_ would he take, once he was back to "normal"?

Eyes haunted, he made his way back into the bedroom and slumped back onto the bed.

Dean had said it would be okay. His _brother_ said it would be okay -

He heard a scratching sound at the door. It swung open.


	13. Chapter 13

Decided not to wait until tomorrow to post this – hope you like it!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sam!"

Sam lurched to his feet. "What -? "

"Oh, Sam! I'm so happy to see you!" A young woman, blond, dressed in jeans, a long red sweater and kick-ass black boots, rushed up to Sam and threw her arms around him.

Sam pushed her away. "Who _are_ you?" he demanded hoarsely.

"Sam!" Crushed, she gazed up at him. "You – you don't _know_ me?"

He watched uncomfortably as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

"Oh, sweetheart, did you have an accident?"

"Kind of – _who_ are you?"

"Oh, Sam! My poor darling! I'm your wife!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Heh, heh. Yeah, I'm screwin' with ya.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Dean kicked in the door and went in low, gun ready. Bobby was right behind him, shotgun leveled.  
>They searched the small apartment quickly, but found no one.<br>"Damn it!" Dean said angrily.  
>"Dean. Over here."<p>

The witch's altar, placed in a dark corner of the living room, was covered with an ominous assortment of stones, shells, herbs – and bones. Dean drew in a sharp hissing breath when he saw a small Polaroid of Sam, propped up against a black candle.  
>"Looks like you were right," Bobby said.<br>"Yeah, but where the hell is the bitch?" Dean snapped. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"My _wife_!" Sam stammered. "I don't even know your name!"

A tear rolled down the woman's cheek. "I'm Amanda, Sam."

"No." Confused, Sam shook his head. "_No_. Something's wrong."

Amanda pressed herself against him and looked up at him beseechingly. "Sam, please, you have to remember _me_."

"No! I don't believe - !" Horrified awareness dawned in his eyes. "I know who you are! You're that _witch_ Dean told me about!"

Amanda backed away from him. "Too bad," she said regretfully. "Guess I'll take your brother instead." She drew in a deep breath, raised her arms and began to chant.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Bobby piled the contents of the altar into the bathtub, poured on some accelerant and then tossed a lit match on it. It went up with a whoosh. "That should take care of it."

"And if it doesn't?" Dean asked.

"Then killing the witch will."

The trill of Dean's cell phone rang out. He pulled it out and flipped it open quickly. "Sam?"

"Dean." Sam's voice was soft.

Dean's voice was sharp. "Sammy, you okay?"

(silence)

"Sam?"

"Dean - come back."

"_Are you okay_?"

Sam gave a tired sigh. "I'm fine, Dean. Just get back here."

"We're coming. Right freaking n_ow_."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Dean and Bobby burst through the door, guns in hand.

A body lay on the floor, covered with a blood-soaked sheet from the bed; black boots stuck out from underneath it.

Sam sat on the bed, gun lying beside him, staring straight ahead.

While Bobby knelt down next to the body, Dean quickly crossed the room to his brother. The younger man was pale, his eyes wide and unfocused, his breathing quick.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" Dean put a tentative hand on his shoulder, then cursed as Sam's eyes rolled up and he collapsed back onto the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes and jumped, startled, when he saw Dean and Bobby staring down at him.

"What the – ?" He propped himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

Bobby and Dean exchanged worried glances.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam sat up and saw the body on the floor. With a muffled exclamation he jumped up off the bed. "What the _hell_?"

Dean leaned over and lifted the sheet, showing Sam a young woman with a bullet hole in her throat.

"Who is _that_?"

"You don't remember?" Bobby asked.

"Remember what?"

"Oh, _crap_," said Dean.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sam went white. "I killed her?"

Dean shrugged helplessly. "When we got here, she was dead and you weren't." Relieved it was finally over, he said, "Come on, Sam, you know what she was. She was gonna end up dead one way or another. Just happened to be you that took her out."

Sam looked down at the dead woman. "Are we sure she was the one?"

"We checked her apartment. She had all the witch paraphernalia – including an altar with your picture on it."

"_Mine_?" Sam repeated. "What was she trying to do?"

"Love spell." Dean smirked. "You heartbreaker."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Later, witch's body burned, case over, they sat in the motel room, sharing a bottle of Jack. Sam wasn't talkative. He sat huddled in on himself, taking an occasional sip, listening as Bobby and Dean idly chatted.

After a while, Sam got to his feet. "I'm gonna go outside. Get some air."

Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged. "Headache."

"It's late."

"I won't be long." Sam grabbed his jacket and headed outside.

Twenty minutes later, Dean glanced at his watch and frowned. Going to the door, he looked outside and frowned. "Uh, Bobby?"

Bobby yawned. "Yeah?"

"Where's your truck?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

It is 3am. The streets are nearly deserted. Even so, Sam nearly slams into a dusty Taurus when he cuts across lanes to take the exit to the freeway.

One eye on the road, the other on the rearview mirror, Sam drives. His hands are shaking and the truck swerves from time to time.

One hundred miles out of Santa Fe, the truck stutters to a halt. Sam stares blankly through the windshield. After a minute, he gets out and starts to walk down the highway.

Trapped inside his head, Sam screams for his brother.

And walks on.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The Impala skidded to a halt beside Bobby's truck, abandoned on the side of the highway. Both men ran to the truck. It was empty.

"Hood's still warm," Bobby said tersely. "He can't be far."

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Christ! Sam!"

"Hold it together, kid. If he's walking, we'll find him."

"What if he's not?" Dean said frantically. "What if someone's got him? What if he's walked out into the freaking desert?"

"We'll _find_ him!" Bobby grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him toward the Impala. "We'll drive a few more miles. If we don't find him soon, we'll come back here."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Four miles down the road, they found Sam.

Dean brought the Impala to a screeching halt in front of him and Sam walked into the Impala as if it were invisible. Bouncing off, he staggered back and then tried to walk around it.

Dean grabbed his arm. "Sam?" He snapped his fingers in front of his brother's eyes. Sam didn't react. "Shit, Bobby! What the hell did she do to him?"

"I got no idea," Bobby snapped. "Some kinda spell?"

"But we burned the altar!" Dean protested. "Hell, we burned _her_!"

"We musta missed something. We've got to go back!"


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Dean roared off the highway and through the city streets, somehow managing to avoid picking up a police escort. When they pulled into the motel parking lot, Bobby asked, "What about her apartment?"

"We've been through her place already. Whatever we missed is here," Dean answered. "Sam? Sam! Come on, man."

Sam ignored them but placidly allowed himself to be pulled from the car.

"Jesus, it's like he's a freaking zombie!" Dean paled and his eyes widened. "Bobby, you don't think –"

"He's not trying to eat your brains, is he?" Bobby snapped. "Sam's not a damned zombie, ya idjit!"


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"I'm won't let you hurt him!"

"How are _you_ going to stop me?"

"Get out of my head! Dean, help!"

"Give it up, Sam." _(laughter)_ "God, you're pathetic."

"They'll figure it out."

"Oh, please. Those morons been searching for an hour and they haven't seen it yet. It's staring them right in the face!"

"Damn it! Dean! It's over here! Dean!"

"You're done, you little worm. I let you grab control once – it won't happen again."

"I can stop you."

"What are you doing?"

"If I die, you die, too!"

"Are you crazy? Stop it!"

"Can you spell asphyxiation, bitch?"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Sam fell off the bed with a dull thud. Dean leapt across the room and turned him over. When he looked into his brother's face, a chill of horror shook him. "Bobby, he's not breathing!'

Bobby dropped down beside them.

Sam wasn't unconscious. Staring at them, his face turned white and the blank look in his eyes faded, fear replacing it.

Bobby slapped Sam across the face. "Sam! Breathe!"

A guttural croak answered him.

Panicking, Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. Sam's head flopped loosely on his neck.

'Wait!" Bobby shouted. "What's that around his neck?"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Dean lifted the crystal hanging from a black cord around Sam's neck. "I've never seen this before."

Under the warmth of his hands, the crystal started to glow. Dean sucked in a breath and dropped the crystal, transferring his grip to the cord.

"That's it!" Bobby said hoarsely. "Get rid of it!"

Dean ripped it from Sam's throat. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed up a heavy ashtray, put the stone on the kitchen table and smashed the ashtray down onto it.

A flash of light exploded from the crystal. Sam gave a huge choking gasp and collapsed into unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Bobby opened the door, hands full of Dunkin Donuts coffee. Pushing the door closed, he walked over to the bed where Dean was sitting next to a sleeping Sam.

He offered a coffee to Dean, who shook his head. "Any change?"

"No." Dean sighed. "Bobby . . ."

Bobby patted his shoulder. "Give him time, boy. He'll wake up."

"That light - maybe I shouldn't have . . . "

"If we'd stopped to think it over, Sam would have died," Bobby interrupted. "You didn't have a choice."

Dean looked up at him, eyes anguished. "It's been _five hours_, Bobby!"


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

_he'll wake up_

_ the light. . . shouldn't _

_stop . . . sam . . . choice_

_five hours_

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "Guys, trying to sleep here!"

"Sammy!"

"Sam!"

Mouth hanging open, Dean stared as his brother hauled himself into a sitting position. "Sammy, are you okay?"

Confused, Sam frowned. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? What's going – oh." His already pale face lost a little more color. "Oh."

"Kid, you okay?" Dean exchanged an anxious look with Bobby.

Sam's eyes looked haunted. "Just trying to figure out if that witch is still in here with me."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Dust settled. Bobby left the next morning.

Settling into the Impala, feeling Dean's anxious gaze, Sam sighed. "I'm _fine_, Dean."

"I know, it's just – our tats keep demons from possessing us, now we gotta worry about _witches_ moving in?"

"Most witches aren't that strong. Besides, possession wasn't her plan. When I shot her – the transference crystal was her only option."

"What _was_ her plan?"

"Whatever it was died with her," Sam said. "Listen, man, thanks. You _saved_ me."

"That's what I do," Dean grinned cockily.

"Yeah, yeah. And Dean?"

"What?"

"The next witch? We shoot first and ask questions later!"

END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you so much, you guys, for hanging in through all this. You know who you are! Hope the ending worked. Like Chuck said, endings are a bitch! And he never had to do it in one hundred words!

I'm taking a week off from drabbles and then next week starting a new drabble series, which will be Bobby-centric. Why?

BOBBY SINGER FREAKING ROCKS!

Oh and guys, do me a favour. Anyone who's into it – tell me what you love best about Bobby. I'll do my best to incorporate it into the series.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL FEEDBACK.

YOU GUYS ARE **AWESOME**!


End file.
